This invention relates to an absorbent pad, such as a feminine pad, sometimes called a sanitary napkin, or an adult incontinence pad. More specifically, this invention relates to an absorbent pad having elasticized side panels comprising at least two layers of non-woven material mounted between a liquid pervious topsheet or cover and a liquid impervious backsheet or baffle. The elasticized side panels project beyond side edges of the cover and the baffle, giving the panel free outer distal edges. The layers of non-woven material are bonded together by at least one elastic member positioned inboard from the free distal edge. The distal edges of the side panels are not bonded together thereby providing a lace-like appearance and feeling.
In most absorbent pads, such as feminine pads and incontinence pads manufactured today, the side edges of the pads are closer to the fluid discharge area than the front and back edges of the pad. Thus, the pads tend to leak at the side edges rather than at the front and back edges. It is common for body fluid deposited onto the cover to pool before it penetrates down through the fluid-permeable cover and into an absorbent core. Side leakage occurs when the deposited body fluid pools on the cover material and spreads along the surface of the cover to the edges before being absorbed into the absorbent core.
Attempts have been made to reduce side leakage by providing side panels or flaps extending outward from and along the side edges of the pad. European Patent Application 0,534,488 A1 to Menard relates to a pad having elasticized side panels formed by a sheet which wraps around the side edges of the pad. PCT WO 93/10733 to Morita discloses a pad having elasticized side panels formed by portions of the backsheet and/or the topsheet which wrap around the side edges of the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,941 to Morita discloses a pad having elasticized side panels formed by material wrapped around the side edges of the pad.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,422 and 5,308,346 to Sneller disclose a sanitary napkin having elasticized side panels. In one embodiment, the elastic members associated with the side flaps are wrapped around the side edges of the pad. In another embodiment of the Sneller patent, the elastic members extend laterally outward beyond the distal edges of the baffle and cover. The elastic members comprise an elastomeric laminate such as a three layer laminate comprising a coverstock layer, a second coverstock layer and an elastomeric layer, such as an elastomeric film, positioned between and operatively associated with the coverstock layers.
Other patents, which teach various aspects of absorbent pads, include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,318 to Dreier, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,657 and 4,701,177 to Ellis et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,171,302 and 4,397,645 to Buell, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,121 and 4,944,735 to Mokry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,757 to Van Gompel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,759 to Romans-Hess et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,856 to Coe et al., and European Patent Applications 0 590 675 and 0 595 047 to Van Gompel et al.
The foregoing elastic-sided pads have a curved shape which prevents side leakage of body fluid and conforms to the curved shape of a human crotch. Through the present invention, a comfortable sanitary napkin having soft side edges and efficient leakage protection is provided.
Briefly, this invention relates to a curved and elastic-sided absorbent pad, such as a feminine pad sometimes called a sanitary napkin or an adult incontinence pad, having exceptionally soft and aesthetically pleasing side panels. The elasticized side panels have lace-like soft edges and bias the pad into a curved configuration when unfolded. The side panels include at least two layers of a non-woven material mounted between the cover and baffle, and the distal edges of the layers extend outward beyond the side edges of the cover and the baffle. Elastics are provided on the non-woven materials, but they are positioned inboard from the outer distal edges and the layers are not bonded together at their free edges to provide soft, comfortable and non-irritating edges.